Double Header
'''Double Header '''is the eighth episode of Delete the Mixed-Traffic Engine Plot James, Delete, and Thomas puffed into Tidmouth Sheds where the Fat Controller was waiting for them anxiously. "Well, after James' accident I have decided that the workmen will finish painting you today Delete", began the Fat Controller "Yes", chimed Henry. "Engines look ridiculous in pink. Or red", he continued, remembering his own expireience with red paint. "As I was saying. You will be painted, so that tomorrow, you can double-head Henry's morning train", continued the Fat Controller. "Why can't Henry do it himself?", asked James. "Because, I have much more important things to do then. I don't know. Double-head with a snobby red engine.", replied Henry "Hey! You were the one who hit me with his tyre", argued James remember that Henry's tyre had dented his smokebox. "It still is there. It was horrible! It was horrible!!", sobbed James. "Enough!", thundered the Fat Controller. "You, James, and Delete will double-head until you reach Crovan's Gate, then you'll shunt James into the Steamworks. And since your pistons and moving parts still work, you can help Delete. Blow the whistle at least." "What's Crovan's Gate Steamworks?", asked Delete. "It's where steamies are fixed.. You can't miss it, if you go on the Main Line", explained Thomas. But, James didn't want to help Delete. The next day, James and Delete backed onto the train. "Don't blow too much steam." Delete followed James' lead. Soon, they were on the way. Slowly at first, but getting faster and faster by every wheel turn. James made no imotional intention to help Delete. It was his dream to have his fire lit, the wind rushing through his face, yet his wheels turning, and he wasn't moving himself. "Wake up! I need help here", shouted Delete "No. What will you do?", asked James "I'll bump you." And he did. "Hey! Watch it. My fireman could die because of you." When they got to the hill, Delete started to strugle. "I... need... help... James", gasped Delete Delete was running out of air, and he felt the chain strecthing. Which, "Means the chain could snap at any moment", thought Delete. "The chain is going to break, James!", cried Delete. "Passengers could die because of you." All the same, Delete had sapped an increbile amount of energy pushing James, and pulling the train, and he nearly out of water. James knew Delete was right, so he helped The two engines strained, but trying not to break the coupling. "No use", said Delete's Driver at last. "We need a banker. Hello. We need a banker. It's us, but double-heading Henry's train." "I'll search for the nearest banker. Nix, but she's busy. We'll notificate you when she's coming", said Control. But, slowly James found himself at the tip, and with a tad more effort, they made it! "Forget the banker", said Delete's Driver At Crovan's Gate, they found no couplings broken, but the passengers were cross about the standstill at the Hill But, the Drivers told them the whole story, and instead they let Delete have a drink and a rest. "Well", said James. "This certainly was an adventure to remember." And Delete had to agree. Characters *Thomas *Henry *James *Delete *Nix (mentioned) Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Delete the Mixed-Traffic Engine Category:Episodes